The Odhinites
The Order of the Odhinites, or simply, the Odhinites are a civilization-like group of entities capable of using a mysterious force called magic. Magic Magic is one of the strangest things within the Omniverse, being different from any other kind of energy or force found in the Omniverse. Magic is incredibly volatile and inconsistent. In localized areas, magic may have a more consistent nature, and even indistinguishable from the laws of physics in some places, but as a whole, it cannot be said to be a system, rather a noise that can be harnessed to do powerful feats. There are few laws on magic, due to the fact that magic is incredibly inconsistent. The few laws that do exist, are self-evident truths. The laws of magic are as follows: #Magic is influenced by information around it. This means that magic works based on the psychological connections one makes. This has the consequence that understanding magic changes it. #Magic is weakened by an understanding of it. If it is entirely understood, it ceases to be magic. This means in general, magic cannot be understood. Understanding localized systems of magic are feasible, but may slightly weaken it most of the time. The amount weakened is inconsistent, but a significant part is usually based on how consistent the local system is (very consistent means less weakening), and how self-evident it is (very self-evident means less weakening), and how many objects have laws about magic written on them (more objects, more weakening). Odhinites The Odhinites occupy large swathes of land within the Wall and can be said to be like a civilization, creating cities and having strict laws. The Odhinites are rather mysterious, as their high-level magic and high-level figures are shrouded in mystery, presumably to keep their strength, as knowing too much about the high-level magic poses a big risk to the Odhinite's power. They are led by a being who ascended to god-like power named Odhin, the Wise One. It is said Odhin managed to increase his power to megaversal levels, becoming able to travel between gigaverses, from practicing magic. During Odhin's research and travels, however, Odhin lost an eye, for an unknown reason. The Odhinites form the largest magic-using group in the Omniverse. There exist innumerable smaller groups, but none have as much power as the Odhinites. Interactions with other groups The Odhinites, having harnessed such a powerful force such as magic, are a target for several groups. Most of the weaker ones were exterminated, but some of the more powerful ones, have now decided to ignore the Odhinites entirely, or are in a stalemate with them. Several other entities have also made the Odhinites concerned, such as the Omniversal Traveler, because exiting the omniverse would hypothetically cause higher, much more powerful entities to be observable by entities within the range of magic (Creator, Destroyer, and Hyperman don't count for some reason), thus nullifying it entirely. The Odhinites, who didn't think it was possible to exit the Omniverse without intervention from powerful beings such as Creator or Destroyer, immediately started spreading out and acting to prevent exit of the Omniverse as much as possible, however, they were unable to prevent the Great Cosmic Republic from managing to exit the Omniverse. Because of this, the Great Cosmic Republic is one of the Odhinite's prime targets. The Mevalkagna have an interest in the Odhinites, because of their potentially Omniverse-dominating power. However, the Odhinites seem to not have the required power to dominate the Omniverse, and is still a smaller threat than the Great Cosmic Republic, due to their smaller size. The Odhinites, due to their power, are a target of the Guardians of Aleph, not helped by the fact they have done numerous things to verse cores. The war between the Odhinites and the Guardians of Aleph is still ongoing to this day. Beliefs The Odhinites, in addition to being a group dedicated to the preservation of magic, also have a set of beliefs about the Omniverse. The Odhinites believe that during the Divine Ground, a piece of Creator named the Child of Chaos, split off and created magic, as well as six guardians to help protect or imprison the Omniverse. The Child of Chaos also has an enemy, Sophia, a goddess of knowledge who is said to oppose the protection/imprisonment of the Omniverse. The Odhinites, despite having such religious beliefs, are rather neutral on the Child of Chaos and his six guardians as well as Sophia, but other smaller magic-using groups are more polarized about this topic, favoring Sophia or the Child of Chaos. According to the Odhinites, this is the reason why magic isn't affected by Creator's, Destroyer's, or Hyperman's perception of magic, either because magic was designed with them in mind, or the Child of Chaos, being a piece of Creator is powerful enough to shield magic from them. Category:Cosmic Entity Group Category:Civilisations